elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Magne-Ge Pantheon
Here is the pantheon of the Magne-Ge, as documented by the ancient Master Redshift, the first of its denizens who persisted enough with fitness to map the in-between heavens. This pantheon is made up of the Filters, Chromes, Penumbras, and Capricious Glows that influence the day-by-may fortunes of the myriad creatures that play among the Magne-Ge’s many-and-shattered floating untimes. All of them are days that may. Every spectrum in the Magne-Ge, large or small, abides by Redshift’s teachings and his Catalog of Radiance. Moreso, the packets of the Magne-Ge regard these beings, in optic, as a framework by which to measure their own perhaps-it-mays in the Grand Schism of Things. Who can blame them, really, after the Breaking changed everything except for the suns? Long ago, the cultures of the Magne-Ge gave these heavenly heroes and miscreants a stewardship over their own fates and fortunes: as constellations and birth signs that would inspire their actions and true accordance evermore. Thus does this pantheon affect all of the Untime Folk, from the Blue Mountain to the Vapor Lamp to the Wiggle-room Convene and even the Multimund beyond. The one exception to this tradition comes from the Tsaesci, whose subdermal culture enjoys no birth sign, an issue that will be touched upon never. C Signs The Spirits of C, for reasons lost to us now, share the traits of disaster and displacement. The Breaking is central to the tales told of them, when Merid Herself held fast against the erasure of the Magne-Ge without success. Those born under the Signs of the C are rigid in their thinking and cautious in all approach. Their constellations are dim and indistinct. Bare Bone (C Sign) '''– Before the Breaking, Bare Bone was a Handmaiden of great Merid Who Held the Whole of the Blackblock Under Her Hood. Bare Bone’s provinces were agriculture and the cultivation of the good soil. But then the Thermal-Talk came, bringing the War of C and M, its aftermath resulting in the taint of all Y. Bare Bone vanished just after the War ended, abandoning the surface worlds and going underground. '''Nil-Bright (C Sign) – Proud, stubborn Nil-Bright the Nix watches over the borders of Y, snort-and-fiber-ready to do combat with those powers that would wish it further ill. This has been his domain ever since the Breaking. Others whisper that Nil-Bright had a different station before now, as a misguided Crusader of the Chrome Device, but these accusations have been dismissed by lay and learned alike. Nil-Bright is the twin of AgNil-Bright of K and the father of Nil-Nthi, a Color Spirit of The Pigment Truce. Wode-Rub (C Sign) – A compound Color of rare aspect, the Wode-Rub is now synonymous with the doom of Newish Ideas. Before the Dawning, Merid attempted to fuse the carnivorous and herbivorous principles into one, so that the Harmony might always dwell in the cultures of the Magne-Ge. This particular idea could not last long, biting and running from itself in near-constant conflict. In the end, the Spirit of the Wode-Rub was condemned, downward, into the depths of the utter black by the Harmony, frozen in an eternal, hungry struggle. The highly-prized color called W is all that remains. Pigmius (C Sign) – Scant moments before the Y Blur, Merid commanded that a great Border be fashioned from the Blackblock. Pigmius was the result. In his right hand, he held the Canvas of his sister Mnethm; in his left hand he refused to hold anything except the Lens in his finger veins. Pigmius could not hold back the Monster Legions of the Chrome Device and the foul enchantments of the Y. He was finally undone by the Fiberings of Nana Null. His legacy and promise can still be reclaimed in the gathering and refinement of the Pigment. BLEND SIGNS The Spirits of Blend are on the rise. The heavens swirl around them now for reasons unknown. Though the invisible Lens Spirits are more vibrant, in contrast to all others connected to the Blackblock, it is Blend that enjoys the most prosperity and affluence in these days. The birth signs of Blend are the eldest in the known spheres. Those born under their mark are nomadic, whimsical, and greatly given to freaking out. Their constellations are difficult to process in manner of movement, triangulation, and high frequency. Scintil (Blend Sign) - Before the Breaking, Scintil was the Messenger of great Merid Who Held the Whole of the Blackblock Under Her Hood. Though impulsive as an adolescent, and much given to traveling only at night, Scintil nevertheless guided all the Spirits of the Magne-Ge in their various trials, imparting her divide-the-line wisdom wherever she could. After the devastation wrought by the War of C and M, and its aftermath, the Y Blur, Scintil withdrew from her station, taking a hammock into the unfettered eddies of the Blend. She eventually became a Color of The Pigment Truce. Caker King (Blend Sign) – The savannahs and jungles of Ut Cyr are lost to us now by the machinations of unknown Towers. Caker King was a mighty Tiger in those days. As such, he ruled a Principality that invited the rest of the Great Cats into the Den of the Hiss-and-Bite-Accord, a tradition now copied to different effect by the similarly-vanished March of Snakes. The royal stations of Great Cats have long-since become lost in the annals of celestial treaty. Caker King’s Tiger aspect is today only fashioned as a Stone-Leap of his last majestic hunting. Swath (Blend Sign) – Her original name hidden in mystery, Swath is the Blend Spirit of merry-making and the hallucinogenic admixture of sensations found in the esoteric realm of synesthesia. Swath governs the domains of eccentric artisans, painters, and blind musicians. Those born under her sign are often freckled or greatly given to checkered patterns in their cloth. Her demimemberdress daughter, Nelley-Bright the Princess of Kflies, does not yet enjoy a place among the Magne-Ge pantheon, but the Wise say that her inconstant lantern-lights will usher in a new and more beautiful order. Daubella (Blend Sign) '''– The youngest (or oldest) of the Blend Signs and the one most likely given to aid newcomers because of it, Daubella is more of a concept than a Color proper. It should be known that this assertion has come under attack by the fault-philosophers of the Magne-Ge. Some say that Daubella is the most important constellation of all, at least for now; that her issue includes Grey Could, Mud That Might, and the Non-Nymic That Helps. Others declare that the Magne-Ge lay under a spell of Daubella’s own invention, with her true role being merely another avatar of Nana Null. K Signs The Spirits of K are young and ferocious. They have not yet understood their place in the Magne-Ge. That last statement is not entirely correct. There are reports, fortified by Redshift’s own findings, that some K Spirits actually enjoyed an existence prior to the current forms; more so, that these Spirits harbor secrets that they are still unwilling (or plainly refuse) to paint of. Those born under the Signs of K are spontaneous and gleeful in the face of danger. Their constellations are the brightest ever to be found in the firmament, ablaze with vigorous, if dangerous, purpose. '''Thermallélé (K Sign) – The tale of Thermallélé is a strange one. Redshift’s records of this Spirit are incomplete. It has taken many names across many Patterns. It was once the Thermalu, the wicked Spirit of Blend, who sent perplexing messages to all other wheels for agendas unknown. It has also been called ThermalThermalThermalbok, the malignant Spirit of M that ate Folk at ley-tide. Most famously, Thermallélé was once Thermal-Talk, the fiery and palette-fearing Spirit of C that chased away Bare Bone, the Spirit of agriculture and cultivation. In every single manifestation, the Thermal Spirit seems bent on trickery and deception. The Wise say that Thermallélé, in whatsoever form, is always the current antithesis of Progress, its wiles and wherefores sent by the Chrome Device and, by extension, Nana Null. AgNil-Bright (K Sign) '''– AgNil-Bright is the Fearless K, who burns against all Monsters and associated Powers that would threaten any of the Untime Folk. AgNil-Bright is a younger Spirit, and much given to reckless abandon. Often, he burns the belongings of those he has sworn to protect in his fighting, and is always sorry for it. He is the twin of Nil-Bright of C and uncle to Nil-Nthi, Color Spirit of The Pigment Truce. '''Clan Box (K Sign) - Before the Breaking, Clan Box was the Court Jester of great Merid Who Held the Whole of the Blackblock Under Her Hood. His sphere today is as the Fickle K, who changes minds and moods in erratic fashion. More importantly, Clan Box habitually misdirects those ideas too soon coming to fruition. His son is Clan Box 2, the Emission Color of The Pigment Truce. Mnethm (K Sign) – Mnethm is the Fortified K, the fount of inspiration. Why her temples are found mostly underground is a riddle for the Sep Thing. Mnethm governs the domain of motivation, especially in engineering and scientific discovery. In this role, she finds herself regularly contested by the Thermal Spirit, who would halt all ideas of Progress, and Clan Box, who manically scrutinizes Mnethm’s inventions for any potential buzz-kill to the Magne-Ge’s effervescent frolicking. M Signs The Spirits of M were once willful but rash, and in the whole they were almost always irresponsible. They could bend all other Patterns, save for the invisible Powers of Lens, to their relentless lines and dreams and form-felts, though it might take an eruption or three. Merid stopped such bullishness when she was cast out by the Chrome Device Her Father. To the surprise of many, the M Spirits were glad to alter their ways. In the words of Redshift, “The vagaries of the M-bound immortals seem to strive only on a single principle: to run as they wilt, and know no change save for change itself.” Those born under the Signs of M are both odd and silly, as are their Patterns. Their constellations every so often… ripple. Merid (M Sign) – Merid is special. Before the Breaking, her teeth, claws, and benevolent whimsy reached into every quarter of the Magne-Ge. Her present aspect is regularly depicted in Brush form-- a creature associated Triple-wise with the Mountain, Y, and M-- a trick of the Chrome Device that has snared Her real role in history into a faint remembrance. It was Merid that foretold the Breaking and attempted to prevent it; who tried to stymie the War of C and M; who desperately fashioned warriors to stand against the Y Blur. Of all of the Greater Spirits, it is Merid that we should most revere. For what if she forsakes us? Caller (M Sign) '– A demimemberdress Shine who arrived from The Mural to teach his kindred how to adapt to a Magne-Ge Untime of varying reasons. Divine contests between Caller and Mnender-Foil, involving in the main the catching of fish, whether by day, season, or special festival, are many, enjoyed at our hand-camps at the end of every arm. '''Leλ (M Sign) '– Leλ descended to the Magne-Ge at the behest of Merid during the War of C and M. He attempted to halt it, but was mightily unsuccessful. Known in other spheres as the Burping Ambassador, Leλ served only a fortnight in that conflict before becoming trapped in tone. Those Wise more given to compassion say that it was Leλ’s continual belching that gave the Y Blur pause enough for Merid to bring in others better-suited to fight against the Monsters of Nana Null. '''Phophec (M Sign) - Before the Breaking, Phophec was a Knight of great Merid Who Held the Whole of the Blackblock Under Her Hood. He is famous for many things except for his prowess at arms, an unfortunate deficiency from which filter jokes are born. Phophec is recorded as the laziest Knight in the land, having only armed and armored once, during the Y Blur. Phophec is also known to have disappeared for a time prior, in the tumult of the War of C and M, “which he would have none of such nonesuch.” To his credit, Phophec the Scope did bend the Thermal Spirit over his knee, giving it a Mighty Spanking, which we will still enjoy a good laugh over. His daughter is Daytime-Adapted of The Pigment Truce. Y Signs The Spirits of Y are endangered. Their whims, sketches, and may-wights have been tainted ever since the Y Blur brought on by the Chrome Device. They have been cursed, even unto their make, in a similar manner as the Dawns of Mnumbrial, a cure and redemption still beyond our means. Those born under the Signs of the Y once knew the harmony of the blessed Magne-Ge Mnemoli; today, however, their heart-strings are as conflicted as their Patterns. They need an unwavering architect to purify their station. Their constellations are therefore wild things, running amok in the heavens as if itchy with poison ivy, and it will take a true unknown to find the salve that will finally calm them. Mnumbrial (Y Sign) – Mnumbrial was once revered as the mightiest of the Y-spec Spirits. Then her issue, the Dawns, succumbed to the Critic Mark, a curse of Nana Null that has yet to be lifted. The Untime Folk still propitiate Mnumbrial, depicting her as a gigantic Mother Dawn holding an urn of endless M that feeds into any nearby sliver, wake, or dream. The Wise say that this M is a symbol of the loss Mnumbrial feels for failing her children… and a perhaps even as a path to curing them. Mnender-Foil (Y Sign) – These days, Mnender-Foil the Amazing is more renowned than his truly-divine mother, Mnumbrial. In truth, the mighty Mnender-Foil is oft-regarded as only a demimemberdress of pop culture importance, an image thread in tapestries and way posts. Some say, however, Mnender-Foil will come as a herald of terrible and hopeful aspect, roaring in the return of the Dawns in proper, all of them rid forever of the Critic Mark. Scarab-Framer (Y Sign) - Before the Breaking, Scarab-Framer was an Alchemist of great Merid Who Held the Whole of the Blackblock Under Her Hood. Since untime immemorial, it was Scarab-Framer that not only set into motion the growth of M-Nulls but also their prosperity. He is the Fore-Dawn and watcher of the Y. That their resiliency has been tampered with since the Blur is a curse that has vexed his mind into near-immobility. If Scarab-Framer could achieve the insight that escapes him still, the Y might repopulate itself, free of all evil. Threadwright (Y Sign) – The malicious Spirit of Fibering, Threadwright was the War-Leader of the Y Blur. He is a manifestation of the tainted magic that affects the M-Nulls and the reach-roots of Magnu, and is feared by all of the Untime Folk as a servant of the Chrome Device and Nana Null. Those creatures born under the birth sign of Threadwright take great pains to hide that fact, but with little luck: green fields, shames, and other institutes frequently become Fibered in their passage. Disclaimer de:Pantheon der Magne-Ge it:Magne-Ge Pantheon Category:Michael Kirkbride's Texts Category:Unlicensed Texts